


[B'TX]人心机器

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [5]
Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, 原作向, 小人物杂记, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 她一直一直微笑着，像人类那样合上了双眼。
Series: 钢铁之道 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]人心机器

**Author's Note:**

> 小人物杂记系列其一，主角为世界机械博览会上被企图绑架钢太郎却被铁兵打死的女性机器人。

当人与机器高度相似时，除了身体成分不同，他们之间还有什么区别？

或许在皇国科技继续发展的未来，钢铁和机油也能够为全然仿真的肉体所取代。

温热的肉，暗红的血，森白的骨架，柔软的内脏，还有看似脆弱但蕴含了整个世界的大脑。

它们可以有血有肉、吃喝拉撒、会说会笑，言行举止、喜怒哀乐皆与人类别无二致。

如此，机器和人类之间，还有区别吗？

型号ZERO-18正在巡逻。

悬挂于高耸玻璃穹顶的人造光源为这个巡逻小组画出了四道规律而僵硬的倒影。它们手持激光枪，以精准的跨度和速度步行于主塔偏门外的走廊上，钢铁脚掌接触同样钢铁制造的路面，产生干涩而冰冷的声响，在远远传播开前消散。

ZERO-17至ZERO-20是刚出厂的低等机器人，它们迈着同样的步伐，彼此之间始终保持三米的间隔，这是一个在出现突发状况时能够迅速反应并且不干扰队友的距离。

但只要看看它们手上的激光枪，以及它们暴露在空气中灯光下钢铁的肢体，就知道实际上，“保卫基地”并不是真正需要它们肩负的重担——它们只拥有最简陋的躯体，甚至必须借助武器才具有战斗力，它们被安排在这个寂静无人的偏僻区域，很可能一整个星期都见不到任何活物，敌人不过是一串符号。

它们的存在只是图纸上用于填充空白的象征，象征这个区域已经有了防备能力。

不眠不休地来回行走在一条长一百米宽十米的路上整整一个月，只有机器人才能不厌其烦，对于它们来说，输入的指令就是一切，它们的构造也决定了它们并不具有产生“无聊”这种情绪的可能性，它们根本没有情绪。

嗯，它们？

ZERO-18目视前方的双眼突然不为人知地出现了一个向上的偏角，ZERO—17难看的后背和周边一成不变的单调景象被取代，玻璃穹顶之外遥远星球散发或反射出来的光亮，经过千万亿光年的重重削弱，清晰地投射在它的瞳孔上。

这是它在放松自己。如果它是人类，或许会打个哈欠、伸个懒腰，在一个深呼吸后闭目养神。但它没有这些器官也不能做这样的举动，所以它只能迅速将两颗裸露的眼球转动了一圈，继而恢复原样。

ZERO-18自认为是一架特殊的机器人，它和它的同伴们最大的不同之处在于，它是一架有梦想的机器人。

它的梦想简单而伟大，那就是升级成一架有肉皮囊的机器人，然后离开这个只能走路、走路、再走路的该死岗位，去到走廊转角之外、大门之后的广阔世界。

那里有人类。

真正的人。

是的，ZERO-18喜欢人类，尽管它没有见过多少真正的人类。

它对人类最早的印象源自刚出厂时电源启动的那一刻，中枢系统开始运作，核心芯片内储存的信息迅速发挥作用，它判断出眼前正在对它动手动脚的生物是一个性别为男的中年人类，进而判断出他是它们ZERO型号机器人的设计者。

皇国制造低等机器人的技术已经炉火纯青，所以质检过程相当简单，ZERO-18是幸运的抽样，由设计者亲自检验。

过程十分简单，它按照设计者的指令行走、奔跑、说话、唱歌、跳舞。接着它走上模拟战场进行战斗力测试——当然，这只是一个形式，全皇国是人非人、是人而非人的战斗力不计其数，像它们这样的机器人完全可以忽略不计。比起战斗力，它们的耐用性更为重要，即使是消耗品也要考虑成本。

整个过程结束后，那个人类合上了记录本，高兴地来到它身边抚摸它的零件——这或许是他第一次亲自设计机器人——ZERO-18当时这么猜测着，没有意识到自己产生了指令之外的复杂思考能力。它看着眼前这具比它矮一个头的脆弱肉体，当他的手掌碰到它的身体时，它的系统反应出了这次接触，但除此之外它没有“被碰触”的“感受”。它本来是没有的，但它觉得应该有。

作为最低等的消耗型机器人，它不该具有太多非分之想，否则它将被视为不合格产品回炉重造，甚至遭到销毁。

它不想死。

它居然知道什么是死亡。

它不该知道的东西越来越多，并且也越来越清晰地意识到自己不该知道这些。

这正是它与其它机器人最大的不同之处——思想。

人类拥有思想，但机器人没有，它们可以思考，但不能具备思想，至少它这样的低等机器人不能。

所以它想成为高等机器人，它甚至希望自己是一架B'T，能够光明正大地肆意思考并行动。

这样的机会来了。

ZERO型号的设计者再次出现在它们面前，并且一眼就认出了曾经被他亲自检验的ZERO-18。

他将它带到一张手术台前，让它看床上那具生化肉体。

那是一个赤身裸体的女人，很漂亮，身材很好。

ZERO-18做出了一个完全属于人类的判断。

它曾在轮岗检修途中见过一个人类女性，她是七魔将的一员，那天回到主塔述职。当他们离开时，它和其他机器人就站在道路两侧等待他们走过。

一二三四五六七，六个风格迥异的男人目不斜视地走过，它们是空气，存在自然而无需在意，只有落在最后的那个女性在它们身上投下不经意的目光。

那一瞥简直就像是病毒，它的系统瞬间发生紊乱。

从那时候起，它就决定，如果有朝一日能够升级为拥有生化肉体的高等机器人，它一定要拥有那样美丽的皮肉。

如今，它的愿望实现了，它的梦想成真了。

再睁眼的时候，它变成了她。

她不敢相信似的飞快眨动眼睑，吊顶的灯光因此忽明忽暗，她露出了一个孩童般的笑容。

“很好，ZERO-18，看来你对这具肉体适应得不错。”

她的设计者站在床边，低头笑眯眯地看着她。她立刻收敛所有表情和情绪，翻身站到他身侧三步远。

即使是高等机器人，机器人的本质也不能够改变，思想依然是最危险的征兆。可她完全无法抑制自己探索这具肉体的欲望。她将双手背在身后，学着人类士兵的模样，左右手却偷偷地搓弄。

系统照常反应出了这个动作，但她还是没有感受到肢体相触的感觉。

新的肉体只是一副外壳，没有神经系统，她依然没有感觉。

设计者没有遗漏这个她自认为细微的小动作，他抬手摸了摸她的头发。她发现自己变矮了，巨大的骨架被修整成一个正常女性、一个东方女性的大小，塞进了没有血液和神经的人造皮肉里。

ZERO-18突然不知道自己现在算什么。

设计者的手从头发移到了她的脸上，她觉得人类的样貌似乎得到了他更多的温情。

他的眼中闪烁着狂热的光芒，说出的话却犹如和风细雨：“我知道，我一直都知道，你是特别的。真奇妙不是吗？设计、材料、制造过程都完全相同，可只有你发生了变化。科学的奥秘永无止境，你让我看到了一条通往光明未来的道路。我本不想让你参加这次行动，但如果你能活着回来，顺利完成任务，我就把这副肉体送给你。你喜欢它吗？”

她脱口回道：“喜欢。”

不是“是”，而是“喜欢”。跳出死硬的纪律，女性柔和甜美的嗓音代替了不阴不阳的电子合成音。

这是一个名为梦想成真的声音。

巨大的B'T罗斯玛丽在阳光下反射出森冷的光芒，这是ZERO-18第一次亲眼目睹B'T这凝结了机械皇国全部尖端科技的机器，渺小与卑微骤然现形。

那是远远凌驾于任何机器的存在，她在一瞬间陷入了类似短路的状态，再回神时已经身处罗斯玛丽内部。

宽敞的驾驶舱中站着一位校官和一位尉官，她知道他们是这次行动的指挥者。

他们没有交谈，也没有搭理站在角落的她。

一个机器人不值得投入太多注意力，任务已经事先输入她的系统。

很简单，但很重要——

从世界机械博览会上带走一个叫做高宫钢太郎的男人。

而后是一份关于这个男人的简单资料，以便她自行应对。

她有思考能力，机械皇国的机器人都拥有思考能力，在允许的范围内，它们甚至能够比人类还富有智慧。

世界机械博览会的现场很热闹，她从来没有见过这么多人类，他们和久居皇国的人类完全不一样，每一个具有非凡的活力。

今天她穿着一套简单的连衣裙，款式因为机械皇国对时尚流行的落后而显得老旧，但她毫不在意，也根本看不出这样的区别。

五光十色的景象令她在人群中顿时失去了方向，险些忘记此行的目的，直到一只电子狗一头撞上她的小腿，系统的提示才让她清醒过来。

外面世界的科技水平很落后，这只狗让她一眼就看出了粗制滥造的工艺，可它身后追上来的孩子却笑得那么高兴。

她弯腰抱起那只电子狗放进孩子手中，孩子的父母诚恳地对她说“谢谢”，丝毫没有发现她的与众不同。

穿上这副肉体之后，她几乎就是一个人类了。

并且只要完成一个简单的任务，她就能够一直保持这个模样，这令她充满了动力。

混入闲人免进的工作区易如反掌，她入侵会场的中央系统为自己造了一个志愿者的假身份，然后装作迟到的模样，领到了一身工作服和一张工作证。

她对着镜子里着装暴露、身材妙曼的女人送了一个飞吻，走出大门就看到了那个男人。

高宫钢太郎。

那个年轻得不像话的男人现在在她眼中就是全部未来的景象，她发自内心地展现出一个迷人的微笑，周围的男人们因此露出迷醉的神情，只除了高宫钢太郎。

他年轻的面庞没有为这具美丽的肉体产生丝毫波动，冷静而警觉地戳穿了她的一切伪装。

这是她完全没有想到的漏洞，即使变成全天下最漂亮的女人，她还是一身的机油味！

她来之不易的伪装，她来之不易的梦想，就这样轻而易举地被这个弱不禁风的男人打破。

失败只在顷刻之间，高宫钢太郎的弟弟从天而降，一拳击穿了她的肉体，粉碎了她坚硬的骨架。

她看到自己四下散落。

死亡正在降临，她的头颅滚到一个人的脚边，高宫钢太郎背光的面容出现在她的视野里，低头凝视着她。

惊讶的，探究的。

不带丝毫感情，因为根本不必付出感情。

ZERO-18只是一个机器人，机器人不需要人类的感情。

核心芯片的自毁程序启动，她的意识在飞速消散。

最后的时刻，她艰难地转动眼睛看向不远处自己残破的身体，那里曾经站着一架不小心拥有了人心，却因此走向毁灭的机器。

她一直一直微笑着，像人类那样合上了双眼。


End file.
